kingdomsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Cult
Overview This faith, the Imperial Cult, only calls for the most righteous and devout of people in an attempt to unite all of mankind under the same cause: To advocate the advancement of man and his allies, economically, spiritually, and technologically, as to assist in the fight against the Chaotic forces of the Nether, and each person's common working life. The current colony we are all on, is currently surrounded by an invisible Nether storm, preventing any being from entering or exiting its set borders, and cutting contact with the holy land of Terra. The Imperial Cult believes that through the unification of all those afflicted the Nether storm in the name of the Emperor can we fight through this Nether storm and have our freedom. The History of Man The Age of Strife Long ago during time immemorial, the world was divided into warring factions locked constant perpetual war over menial items with nothing but chaos and disarray to rule the land, recorded in history as The Age of Strife. Emerging from these factions was a powerful man from a far-off warband holding the secret of psyconic energies, bringing the power of psykers and the warp to the battlefield. These new powers proved to be paramount, and the leader of these psykers, tore through the land confronting and claiming dominance over the other warbands. In their wake, they left the secrets to accessing these psyconic energies in those that they saw were gifted with the power. Uniting the continent, and the allegiance of the former warbands, the leader of the psykers formed the first and current Imperium of Man, located on the continent of Terra and crowned by his people as the Emperor of Mankind. Utilizing the conquered warbands, he called the now loyal and obedient leaders of the former factions to be his Primarchs, the sons and proteges of the Emperor himself. Each Primarch proved to be second only to the Emperor of Mankind and is the epitome of a model human being. The Age of Apostasy Unfortuantely, the increase in the psyconic energies that flowed through the land attracted the forces of Chaos, daemons from the Nether who relish the presence of psyconic power. Not long after the establishment of the Emperor's dominion, did it get laid siege to by the opening of Nether gates of obsidian unleashing hostile Nether spawn into the world and beginning the everlasting defense of Terra. Under the command of the Emperor and his Primarchs, massive legions of men rushed to the Imperium's defense against the horrors that obtruded into the material world. All went well for the war effort, but unbeknownst to humanity, the corruption of the Nether permeated the ranks of the defenders of Terra. In one fell swoop, multiple legions fell to the side of Chaos led by Primarchs, dividing the forces of the Imperium in half, and turning brother against brother, beginning The Age of Apostasy. The newly formed Chaos forces began encroaching upon Terra, and the those loyal to the Emperor fought bravely to defend Terra's sacred soil, pushing the horrors of the Nether with the newfound knowledge of corruption back to whence they spawned from. In a unified push to drive the Nether spawn out of Terra the Emperor himself led the charge against each Fallen Primarch, casting them one by one back to the Nether, and sacrificing most of his physical form to close the last Nether gate. The God-Emperor of Mankind and The Golden Throne Our patron god, The Emperor of Mankind, is the savior and defender of humanity. He reunited mankind on Terra and its colonies under one banner against these chaotic forces during the Age of Strife when man had almost fallen to chaotic forces. Regrettably, his physical form was lost to the Nether in defense of humanity during the siege of Holy Terra, the origin of humanity and our beacon in the darkness. Due to his dire condition, loyal mages i mbued an ancient golden throne with life sustaining abilities, now lost to humanity, and attached the Emperor in order to sustain him. Although physically impaired, the Emperor's sheer will and psychic abilities has kept him alive in order to defend humanity from the Nether directly, although unable to stop the occurrence of smaller miniscule invasions through Nether gates, has kept many colonies from complete and utter destruction.